


Under the Sea

by kirallie



Series: Fairytales in Lucis [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ardyn with tentacles is even creepier, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Prompto Argentum, Noct is literally a fish!, Prince Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: A beautiful merman, Prince Prompto, made a deal with Ardyn, a sea witch. He wanted to see the Prince he had saved from drowning, to be with him on land, to love him. Unaware of Ardyn's evil plans, Prompto ends up in trouble. Good thing he has some very loyal friends, even if Nyx would much rather be composing symphonies.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Gladiolus & Iris Amicitia's Mother, Cor Leonis/Aulea Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Fairytales in Lucis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: I own none of this._

_Here's the next one, the Little Mermaid! Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

King Cor accepted the newborn merman, cradling the boy close to his chest, smiling softly. Talcott would be happy at no longer being the only boy. Seven children! He had never dreamed of being so blessed by Leviathan.

Three days later, his wife and Queen, Aulea, was dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

King Clarus laughed as he watched his son playfighting with young Ignis, the poor studious boy exasperated and trying to get Gladio to return to his studies. He loved his son dearly but he was not the mist studious of children, he would prefer to be down at the docks listening to the sailors and their stories or playing in the Castle grounds. Still, his son would be a good King when the time came, he was sure of that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Noct!" Prompto grinned as the tiny fish swam as fast as he could after the young merman. He had to be careful, his friend was tiny compared to him and he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. He loved his siblings but sometimes he needed time away from them and the Palace.

"I'm trying!" Noctis answered and Prompto scooped him up, swimming for the reef to play.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stood in formal black, head bowed, as the family crypt was once again sealed, both of his parents now within. He fought against the tears, not wanting to break down where everyone could see. He was too young to be King; the Council would govern in his name until he was older.

He felt a hand slip into his, Ignis offering silent comfort. Gladio had only just turned ten, Ignis a year younger and they were scared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grinned securing the rope to glance over at his longest friend and adviser. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face...a perfect day to be at sea!"

"Oh yes… delightful…" Ignis groaned from where he was clutching the railing, trying not to be sick.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Cor must be in a friendly-type mood," Biggs called out with a grin.

"King Cor?" Gladio asked, sounded like a story he hadn't heard yet.

"Why, ruler of the Merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him," Wedge explained as they began raising the nets.

"Merpeople! Gladio, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense," Ignis scoffed, honestly, Merpeople, what would they come up with next?

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live," Wedge gestured wildly, the fish clutched in his hand flopping wildly until it slipped from his grip and plummeted back into the sea, sighing in relief.

Gladio laughed as Wedge blinked at his now empty hand and the expression on Iggy's face. No matter how stuffy Ignis acted, Gladio never took offence, they had known each other all their lives after all. He trusted Ignis beyond all others. After his Father had died, they had practically raised themselves, with Monica watching over them as head of the Citadel staff. "Relax Ignis, we'll be home by morning," he assured the seasick adviser who nodded and then turned green at the movement, leaning back over the railing, Gladio rubbing his back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The six siblings returned to the Palace, worried. Prompto was adventurous, and sometimes forgetful, but to forget the concert? Had something happened to him? They hoped the search parties found him quickly and that he was alright. He was their bright little sunshine, the thought of him hurt or…worse….

If he had forgotten, Nyx would never forgive him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prompto, wait for me…" Noctis called, swimming as fast as he could but he could never keep up with a merman.

"Noctis, hurry up!" Prompto turned and grinned, slowing down.

"You know I can't swim that fast," Noctis panted, exhausted.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Prompto asked, pointing out the sunken ship resting on the seabed ahead.

"Yeah...sure...it - it's great. Now let's get outta here."

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Prompto chided.

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err...it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough," Noctis coughed unconvincingly.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks," Prompto offered before swimming towards the ship, slipping in through a round hole in the side.

"O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Prompto!" he swum as fast as he could after his friend, getting stuck in the hole. "Prompto...I can't...I mean- Prompto help!"

"Oh, Noct," Prompto laughed but grabbed his fins to pull him inside.

"Prom, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" he whispered, neither noticing the shark that passed by.

"Noctis, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy," he grumbled as Prompto finally pulled him free. "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Prompto!" He screamed at the sight of a skull, crashing into a pillar causing it to cave in, before swimming frantically away, knocking Prompto over, the two tumbling in the water until a powerful stroke of Prompto's blue/green tail steadied them.

"Oh, are you okay?" Prompto asked, stroking dark blue and gold scales as Noctis pressed close.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…" he chattered.

"Shhh..." Prompto soothed, feeling guilty for bringing Noctis along. He was so small, defenceless compared to Prompto. He spotted something gleaming in the gloomy water. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Prompto asked, swimming over to pick it up and Noctis looked it over.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But I bet Dino will," he grinned, putting it in the kelp bag he carried as a shadow swam by outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?"

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Prompto picked up another item, looking it over.

"Prompto…"

"Noctis, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen," Prompto assured him even as a shadow grew behind the young fish.

He turned around, eyes widening in terror as he saw the shark approaching. "AH SWIM! Swim! We're gonna die!" he fled from the window as the shark ploughed through it.

Prompto's bright blue eyes went wide in horror, darting forward to grab Noctis, swimming fast through the ship, twisting and turning to stay ahead of their pursuer.

"Oh No!" Noctis gasped as the hole approached, feeling Prompto shove him through before exiting as well, the shark simply smashing through it. They swam up and around a mast but Noctis slammed into a protruding piece, sinking, the shark seeing and going after him. Prompto swam after his friend, terrified, reaching through a human round thing to grab him and then darting back, the shark lunging forward, getting stuck.

"You big bully!" Noctis stuck his tongue out and it snapped at him, sending him rushing away after Prompto who laughed.

"Noctis, you really are a guppy."

"I am not," he grumbled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dino lounged on his island humming and looking through his telescope.

"Dino!"

He fumbled the telescope before looking through it the wrong way. "Whoa! Merman off the port bow! Prompto, how you doin' kid?" he yelled and then lowered the telescope to reveal Prompto at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Dino - look what we found," he was excited as he lifted his bag up to empty it.

"Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy."

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He picked up the fork. "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Prompto asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies..." he reached up and twirled it through the feathers on the top of his head, "to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here and a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" his feathers fluffed out crazily.

"A dinglehopper!"

"What about that one?" Noct asked, pointing with a fin.

Dino picked up the pipe to examine. "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat."

"Oohh," they were both awed by his knowledge.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Dino blew into the pipe; seaweed popping out the other end.

"Music?" blue eyes went wide in horror. "Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Noctis asked in disbelief.

"Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'," Dino muttered before Prompto grabbed it, stuffing both objects back into his bag.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Thank you Dino," he waved goodbye before diving.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime," Dino called after them, settling back in to enjoy the day. Maybe he'd go looking for fish later or find a human boat to observe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the young prince swim at top speed through the ocean, smirking at the sight. "Yes hurry home, little prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace," he shook his head, swimming over to his 'garden'.

"And now, look at me wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate," he snarled in anger, he would make them all pay! "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Caligo! Loqi!" he yelled and the two eels jerked, hitting their heads on the stone above them. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to Cor's undoing…"

The two eels rubbed their heads with their tails before emerging and swimming away from Ardyn's lair, the garden cowering away as they swam overhead.

Ardyn watched them go, smirking. Soon, he would have his revenge on that pompous fool. Dare to banish him, would he? He should have killed Ardyn when he had the chance. Now he would take what Cor loved most before destroying him, see how he liked it. Maybe he'd keep the little prince for himself, maybe he'd kill him, so many choices.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man," Cor sighed as he stared at his youngest child who had finally shown up, well passed the time of the concert he was meant to have been the star of and his son hung his head.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I," Prompto offered but Cor cut him off.

"As a result of your careless behaviour,"

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Nyx butted in; claws crossed.

"The entire celebration was, er," Cor glanced at Nyx, the crab swimming up to face Prompto.

"Well and truly ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it wasn't his fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and gr and and we whoa oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and –" Noctis butted in angrily, wanting to defend his friend, even as Prom's hand slapped over his mouth, even as he realised what he had said.

"Seagull?" Cor demanded, leaning forward. "What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing – happened…" Prompto ran a nervous hand through his blond hair.

"Oh, Prompto, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of these barbarians - by - by one of these humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest child snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm 16 years old - I'm not a child anymore –" Prompto glared, arms crossed.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Cor snapped at his son; mind filled with images of what could have happened to his beloved child.

"But if you would just listen –"

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" he demanded and Prompto glared before his face fell and he spun, swimming away, crying.

"Hm! Teenagers...They think they know everything. You give them an inch; they swim all over you," Nyx shook his head, landing on the arm of the throne.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?" Cor asked tiredly.

"Definitely not. Why, if Prompto was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control."

Cor straightened up as Nyx spoke, watching him with a slowly growing smirk. "You're absolutely right, Nyx."

"Of course."

"Prompto needs constant supervision."

"Constant," Nyx nodded.

"Someone to watch over him - to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time –"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." Cor smirked and Nyx froze in shock.

What? He stared at his King who nodded, sighing, before bowing and swimming away to land on the floor, scuttling along. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager," he paused as he saw Prompto and Noctis sneaking off and followed them. "Hmm? What is that boy up to?" He followed them carefully, watching Prompto pull a stone back, slipping through and he scurried through as it began closing, getting stuck. "Huh?" he looked around with wide eyes at the contents of the cave…all human stuff!

"Prompto, are you okay?" Noct asked as Prompto added the two new items to his collection.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad," he admitted sadly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat on the stairs, watching Gladio as he worked with the crew. While the journey had not gone to plan, at least Gladio was having fun sailing. His Prince loved the sea but every year he took on more and more responsibility and had less free time to do things he enjoyed in. Ignis tried to do what he could to give him some time. As soon as Gladio chose a partner, he would be crowned King of Insomnia. It was the choosing that was proving…difficult. Hopefully his friend would like the birthday present that the court had sent along with them, though they had further hopes for it, he had doubted those hopes would see fruition.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx finally struggled free and went crashing down, landing in a bowl.

"Nyx!?" Prompto gasped in horror.

"Prompto - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" the crab demanded.

"It, err, it's just my – collection…" Prompto answered nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm," he smiled, looking around. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D –" he shouted.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Noctis demanded, swimming up in his face.

"Oh, please, Nyx, he would never understand," Prompto begged, eyes wide and Nyx sighed, unable to resist those sad blue eyes.

"Prompto. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink," he offered, tugging at his hand.

Prompto glanced up as a shadow passed by overhead. "What do you suppose…?"

"Prompto? Prompto!" Nyx yelled as Prompto swam upwards. He broke the surface and stared in amazement as colours burst in the sky. Nyx and Noctis broke the surface nearby.

"Prompto, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish!" Nyx gasped and then spotted him swimming towards the lights. 'Prompto, Prompto! Please come back!"

Prompto looked up and then grabbed on the rope, pulling himself up and out of the water until he could see the humans moving around, watching in awe. He froze as something shaggy approached, ducking to the side but eventually he glanced back again only to be licked.

Gladio whistled. "Pelna, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Pelna? Good boy."

Prompto saw the black haired human and swallowed hard, eyes wide. He was…wow.

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Dino called, flying down towards him and Prompto waved at him wildly.

"Dino, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious." He landed beside Prompto. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Prompto grabbed his beak, silencing him.

"I never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" he rested his head on his hand dreamily, watching the human move around.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one –" Prompto turned Dino's head, pointing, "the one playing the snarfblat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Gladio with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present on behalf of the council."

"Ah, Ignis - yold beanpole, you shouldn't have," Gladio laughed, slapping his back. Ignis may be a 'beanpole' but that skinny frame was all lean muscle, well hidden by his formal suites.

"I know. Happy birthday, Gladio!" the cloth was removed to reveal a large, gaudy statue of Gladio. Pelna cocked his head to the side and then growled.

"Gee, Iggy. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'," he offered awkwardly and Ignis coughed into his gloved hand.

"Yes, well…I believe Lord Besithia was the one to commission it. Of course, they had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" he shrugged elegantly.

Besithia? Well, that explained that. "Come on, Ignis, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Accordo, are you?"

"Oh, Gladio, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person," he admitted.

"Well, they're out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found them yet," Gladio moved to stand at the railing, looking out at the horizon which he could barely make out, the sun had finished setting.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough," Ignis clasped his shoulder.

"Believe me, Ignis, when I find them, I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! Hit me - like lightning." Lightning lit up the sky as thunder crashed and Gladio straightened in alarm, storms at sea were never good.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" Tredd yelled down from the crow's nest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here," Dino clung to the ropes but then lost his grip, tumbling away. "Oh! Prompto …"

The ship crashed through storm as lightning struck the sails, catching them alight ,a rock looming ahead.

Prompto held on tight but eventually his grip failed and he plummeted back into the water, sinking into the calmer waters before heading back to the surface to watch the ship strike the rock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Look out!" Gladio grabbed the wheel, trying to turn them but it was too late. The ship crashed, sending them most of them tumbling into the water. Gladio and those who remained ran for the boats, lowering one into the water to look for the others. "Iggy, hang on!" he yelled as he spotted his friend, grabbing the back of his coat to haul him out of the sea. He glanced back at the ship and his eyes widened in horror. "Pelna!" he dove out of the boat, swimming for the ship.

"Gladio!" Ignis screamed after him.

Gladio climbed back on board and made his way towards the stairs only for some of the boards to break under his foot, trapping his leg. He held his arms out to his pet. "Jump Pelna! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Pelna," he urged and Pelna finally leapt into his arms. He twisted and threw Pelna overboard, knowing he would swim for Ignis. He grabbed his leg, trying to pull free, seeing flames heading for the remaining fireworks and gunpowder.

"GLADIO!" Ignis screamed loud enough he could hear him over the fire and storm.

Gladio closed his eyes as the ship blew around him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto pulled back in horror as the ship blew apart in flames. He swam for the wreck, looking around wildly for his human. There was nothing…there! He saw the human slip from a piece of debris, going under, and dove after him. He wrapped an arm around his middle and swam for the surface, humans needed air. He swam all night until he finally reached land, dragging the human up onto the sand, sitting beside him, the sand feeling strange on his tail without the water.

He looked up as Dino landed beside them. "Is he - dead?" please let him have been fast enough.

Dino opened one of Gladio's eyelids. "It's hard to say." He waddled down and lifted a bare foot, pressing it to his ear. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat."

Prompto trembled but then a soft sigh left the humans lips. "No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful," he gently brushed wet hair from his face. "What would I pay to stay here beside you?" he whispered longingly, feeling the warmth of the rising sun against his back as amber eyes fluttered open, widening as they stared at each other.

Nyx and Noctis had washed up and were watching scene, Noctis pushing Nyx's chin up to shut his mouth.

Hearing something coming, Prompto turned, diving back into the water, moving behind a rock to watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gladio! Oh, Gladio. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Ignis demanded, kneeling beside his Prince as Pelna licked his master.

"A boy - rescued me… He was – singing…he had the most - beautiful voice," he mumbled as Ignis helped him up, stumbling.

Ignis chuckled at his words. "Ah, Gladio, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Pelna," he called after the dog who was playing in the surf. He supported Gladio as they began walking back to the Citadel. He had been terrified when they had seen no sign of Gladio in the water after the explosion. He had thought he had lost him… what were the chances of him washing up on the beach at home?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him; I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece," Nyx muttered to Noctis who nodded, no way was he saying anything!

Prompto watched the two humans walk away, silently promising himself that someday, someway, he would see him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caligo and Loqi surfaced, each with an eye glowing gold from Ardyn's magic.

Ardyn laughed as he watched the lovesick merman. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King Cor's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden," he glanced back and his 'garden' cowered from him. Tentacles reached into the cabinet, needing to check he had every component he may need for the plan he was forming.

He would have his vengeance and King Cor would give him everything to save his beloved son.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Talcott watched his little brother, something had changed, but what? As the only boys they stuck together, looked out for each other but Prompto was hiding something. Something that had him humming and sighing…oh! Oh dear, he was only sixteen, Dad might not be ready for this! Not even Aranea had chosen a partner yet and she was the oldest of them. He just hoped they were a nice mermaid or merman and that everything would be okay. The last thing he wanted was Prompto getting his heartbroken.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prompto, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning," Cindy called to her littlest brother. They'd all noticed his odd behaviour over the last few days and she had a feeling she knew why. Who could it be? Finally. Prompto emerged, singing to himself.

"What is with him lately?" Crowe asked, watching her brother as he floated around the room before leaving it, a flower in his hand.

He literally ran into his Dad in the doorway. He smiled and slipped the flower into Cor's hair. "Morning, Daddy," he kissed his cheek before swimming away, twirling happily. Cor chuckled and plucked the flower from behind his ear.

"Oh, he's got it bad," Aranea grinned.

"What? What has he got?" Cor asked in alarm, was Prompto ill?

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Prompto's in love," Luna smiled happily, it was so cute!

"Prompto? In love?" Cor stared at his children in shock, it couldn't be…could it?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx paced on a rock, Prompto lounging above him. "O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long," he muttered, glancing up as a petal landed on his face.

"He loves me. Hmmm, he loves me not…" he plucked the last petal and squealed, hugging it. "He loves me! I knew it!"

"Prompto, stop talking crazy," Nyx demanded, had he lost all sense? They hadn't even spoken! You couldn't fall in love like that.

"I gotta see him again - tonight! Dino knows where he lives," Prompto grinned, excited with his plan, totally ignoring Nyx.

"Prompto - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Nyx demanded, grabbing his caudal fin in a claw.

Prompto didn't even notice as he spun about in the water. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Noctis will splash around to get his attention, and then with –"

"Down HERE is your home!" Nyx yelled, finally getting the prince's attention. "Prompto - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. Find a nice mer and settle down with one of your own kind, there are plenty of mermen and maids who would love the chance." He paced and ranted, not noticing when Noctis snuck up and tugged Prompto away until they were long gone. "Prompto? Prompto?" he looked around and sighed. "Oh. Somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor."

"Nyx! Nyx, I've been looking all over for you. I have an urgent message from the sea king!" Libertus called as the seahorse swam up to him.

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away - something about Prompto."

"He knows!" Nyx gulped. He was doomed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor followed Nyx, struggling to control his rage. How many times had he warned Prompto to stay away from the surface, to stay away from humans? They were the reason he was King! Regis should have been the one on the Throne, not him, but Regis had died at human hands, forcing him to become King. Humans could not be trusted, could not be reasoned with. They were worse than any shark, worse than even the sea witch himself! He would not lose his son to them, he would not!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio flopped down on his bed. It had been several days since Ignis had found him on the beach and he couldn't stop thinking of him…who was he? How had he saved him? they'd bene at sea, where could his mystery boy have come from? He knew Ignis was worried about him but he wanted to see him again, to thank him for saving him, to get to know him.

With the sun behind him, Gladio hadn't been able to make out much but incredibly wide eyes, blue maybe? His hair had been a bot long, tumbling down his shoulders, a light colour. He would have thought his saviour a girl if not for the voice, the voice he couldn't get out of his head!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noct, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Prompto laughed as he followed his friend to his cave.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Noctis was excited to see his reaction, he'd had to get a lot of help to get his gift to the cave. Sometimes he hated being so little, and not having hands, that would really help too.

Prompto froze as he saw the statue in centre place, weak sunlight filtering down on it from the surface. "Oh, Noctis- Noctis you're the best! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes," he laughed, twirling around the statue, folding his arms on one of its stone arms. "Why, Gladio, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden…" he turned and gasped as he saw his father emerging from the shadows, trident clutching in one hand, face locked in anger. "Daddy!"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" he demanded.

"Daddy, I had to-"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Prompto, you know that. Everyone knows that," Cor snapped at his son.

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy, I love him!" Prompto gasped, slapping his hand over his own mouth, shocked and scared now.

"No…Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

Prompto took a shaky breath and met his father's eyes. "I don't care."

"So help me Prompto, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." he raised his trident and began destroying everything Prompto had collected over the years.

"Daddy!...No…No, please-" he flung himself at his father, grabbing his arm and in doing so left the statue exposed, eyes widening as the king took aim. "Daddy, stop!...Daddy, Nooo!" he howled in grief and fear as the statue shattered. Prompto threw himself down on the rock sobbing and Cor froze.

He sighed and lowered his trident, bowing his head in grief at his sons tears. He hesitated, going to speak, but then he shook his head and left the cave.

"Prompto, I…" Nyx scuttled closer.

"Just go away." Prompto whispered, still crying.

Nyx flinched but slowly left, Noct following him sadly – leaving him alone and vulnerable.

Caligo and Loqi appear slipped out from where they had been lurking, gliding through the water towards the young merman.

"Poor child," Caligo crooned sympathetically.

"Poor, sweet child."

"He has a very serious problem," Caligo swam lower as Prompto lifted his head to stare at them warily.

"If only there were something we could do," Loqi sighed.

"But there is something."

"Who - who are you?" Prompto pushed up from the rock, ready to bolt.

"Don't be scared," Loqi cooed.

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine –" they began in unison.

"You and your prince –" Loqi continued.

"Together, forever…" they finished together, twining their bodies into a heart shape and Prompto stared at them in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Ardyn has great powers," Caligo answered and Prompto gasped, flinching back.

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" he commanded, going back to the rock.

"Suit yourself."

"It was only a suggestion." Loqi flicked the statue's broken face towards Prompto with his tail as they began to leave.

Prompto picked up the stone, staring at the chiselled face, torn. "Wait."

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sniffled, "Poor Prompto."

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident," Nyx promised, he had never wanted to be the cause of that! He looked up as Prompto's shadow passed overhead. "Prompto - where are you going? Prompto, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" he demanded, struggling to keep up.

"I'm going to see Ardyn," Prompto answered stiffly, without even looking at him, an eel on either side.

"Prompto, no! No, he's a demon, he's a monster!" Nyx called and Prompto finally looked at him, glaring tearfully.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that."

"But…But, I…" they swam on and he looked at Noctis, "Come on." The began following the trio, hoping to stop Prompto before he did anything crazy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hesitated as they reached a foreboding cave…it almost looked the skeleton of a massive creature, with the mouth as the entrance.

"This way," they called and he took a deep breath, following them inside, only to gasp as something lunged up, wrapping around his wrist. Strange, shrivelled creatures tried to hold him back and he struggled to get free.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing…." A masculine voice chuckled and Prompto finally managed to get free, entering a room with a bubbling cauldron in the middle. From a floating shell, tentacles emerged and then the sea witch became visible. He had wild red/violet hair hanging down his shoulders and purplish skin that led down to black tentacles, and his eyes were gold.

Ardyn smirked at him. "Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" Ardyn snapped his fingers, chuckling. "Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself.

"Can you DO that?" was that even possible?

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to," Ardyn smiled widely, a tentacle coming up to caress Prompto's cheek and he moved back a bit, unnerved. "Granted, I have a reputation, but I assure you, I've mended my ways. Now I use my meagre talents to help those in need, like yourself." He waved his hand above the cauldron, bring up the image of a mermaid and merman, the girl over wait and the man scrawny. "See, one longing to be thin and the other to get the girl. So of course, I helped them," he snapped and their images changed, embracing. "Of course, now and then, those whom I help, can't pay the price and well… I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals."

Prompto fought not to recoil as the images shrank down…to match the creatures that had tried to hold him back.

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me," Ardyn explained as he went to the cabinet to get the necessary ingredient.

"No Promp- urmmmm," Nyx was cut off as the eels restrained him and Noctis, silencing them as they struggled.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or siblings again," Prompto whispered, could he do that?

"That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know," Ardyn smirked, back to Prompto.

"But I don't have any –"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

"My voice?" a hand went to his throat. How could he live without his voice? How could he get Gladio to fall in love with him?

"You've got it, sunshine. No more talking, singing, zip," Ardyn mimed zipping his lips.

"But without my voice, how can I –

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Ardyn laughed and began tossing bottles in the cauldron. "Trust me child! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul," Ardyn crooned in his ear, tentacles around his shoulders. "Go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy man, and I haven't got all day," he warned before a golden scroll and pen appeared.

Prompto hesitated, torn, and then an image of Gladio formed in a bubble and he reached for the pen, taking a deep breath before signing, not seeing the triumphant expression as Ardyn released him, moving to the cauldron, speaking words Prompto couldn't understand.

"Now…sing!" he commanded.

Prompto opened his mouth, simply vocalising since he wasn't sure what else to do. He fought not to try and swim away as clawed hands rose from the concoction, one swiped at his throat and missed, fading away, but the other moved down his throat and he gasped, clutching his neck even as it pulled out with a glowing orb…that kept singing. He tried to speak, to make any sound, but nothing happened. A bubble formed around him and he writhed within it, mouth open in a silent scream.

The bubble popped and he hung there, before beginning to franticly try and kick, unable to breath.

Noctis and Nyx swam towards him, pulling and pushing him to the surface where he gasped in a breath of air, limp between them as they began heading for shore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched them go, rubbing the shell that contained the boy's voice. He really did have a nice singing voice and it would come in handy should the child actually appear to be close to receiving the needed kiss. Nothing in the contract said he had to play fair and he had a much bigger prize in mind than the youngest Prince. No, Cor's Kingdom would be his and all the power that came with it.

_TBC…_

_I couldn't think of a better title than sea witch and witch can be a guy so I left it._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. He carefully pushed himself upright off the rock he'd been draped over. He ached! What had happened? He rolled over and then blinked, looking down at…his bent leg. He had legs! And with that it all rushed back. He was human! He shoved his hair off his face where it was clinging, partially dry. A shaking hand reached down to run over the skin of his leg, marvelling at the sensation.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he looked up at the familiar voice as Dino flew down, landing on his leg." Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New…decorations?" he looked Prompto's torso, at the lines swirling over pale skin that the merman changed every so often depending on his mood. "No new decorations. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man…" Nyx shook his head at the birds blindness.

"I knew that."

Prom's been turned into a human. He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him," Noctis explained as Prompto slowly got up, stumbling, "and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss him." he winced when Prompto staggered and fell back into the shallow water, pulling some seaweed from his hair.

"And he's only got three days. Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" He rambled but Prompto scooped him up, shaking his head desperately. "And don't you shake your head at me, young man. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…just be…" Nyx stared into wide blue eyes, seeing the gathering tears, and he sighed. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Prompto kissed his head before putting him down and Nyx sighed. "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Prompto, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Dino began looking around, picking up the remains of an old sail. Prompto looked at it, unsure, but obediently picked it up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio walked along the shoreline, lost in thought, Pelna running around in the surf, playing. It had been almost a week since his birthday, since the storm that had sunk the Royal Vessel, and still he couldn't get him out of his mind. He knew Iggy was getting more and more worried about him. He'd heard one of the maids whispering about mermaids and bewitchment, but there wasn't actually such a thing. Besides, his rescuer had definitely been male, not female.

The odds of finding him again were very low, he should put him out of his mind, move on in trying to find someone to marry. He had a duty to his people, no matter what his heart said. He sat on a rock, leaning back against the Citadel wall, staring out at the calm sea. Nearly drowning at sea had not killed his fascination with it, he would sail again. He glanced down as Pelna began sniffing. "Find something? He asked and then the dog began barking, bouncing around before yanking on his boot. "Pelna? Huh . . . what, Pelna!" he nearly fell as his dog yanked hard. "Alright! I'm coming."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dino whistled. "Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational."

Prompto looked down at the shortened sail that had been wrapped around his waist. At least he was steadier on his feet now, even if it still felt strange. His head snapped up at a sound he'd heard on the ship, seeing…Pelna, that was his name, running his way. He scrambled away, getting up on a rock and staring with wide eyes, even as the others scattered, hiding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pelna…Pelna - Quiet Pelna! What's gotten into you fella?" Gladio asked as Pelna dashed to his side. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the young man on the rock, dressed in what looked like a torn up sail. Messy blond hair tumbled over his shoulder, wide blue eyes locked on them, he was beautiful. "Oh…Oh, I see. Are you okay? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really –" Gladio explained gently as he approached. It looked like he wasn't the only one to wash up on the beach but the storm had been too long ago for this boy to be another shipwreck survivor surely. "You… seem very familiar…" those wide eyes… "to me. Have we met?" he asked and the blond head nodded. "We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" he asked in excitement, he'd found him!

The boy opened his mouth, lips moving but no sound accompanied them and he felt his excitement shrink, how could this be him if he couldn't speak? "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" he asked and the blond shook his head sadly. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." He looked away, not seeing the frustrated looks on the boy and Pelna before Gladio felt a hand tap his shoulder and he looked up to see the boy making strange motions with his hands. "What is it? You're hurt?" that got another headshake. "No, no…You need help?" he asked right as the boy toppled from the rock, catching him easily.

He was obviously younger than Gladio, body lithe and warm under his hands. Right…needed to get him proper clothing. "Whoa, whoa, careful - careful – easy," he murmured, staring down into grateful blue eyes. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on… Come on, you'll be okay," he urged, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him as they walked.

Gladio led him back to the Citadel, spotting just who he needed. "Monica?"

"Yes….oh!" the usually unflappable woman's eyes widened in alarm as she walked towards them. "What has happened my Prince?"

"I found him on the beach, well, Pelna did. I think he survived a shipwreck," Gladio explained, heading towards the residential wing.

"You think?" she asked, moving ahead to open a guest suite.

"He doesn't seem able to speak," Gladio answered, hating to talk about the boy when he was right there.

"I see," she looked at the blond and offered a smile. "My name is Monica and I run the household." She opened the doors. "This will be your suite," she told him as Gladio helped him inside, both seeing his eyes go wide in wonder and awe. "I think a warm bath and perhaps an examination by the doctor are in order." She went through to the bathroom to begin filling the tub.

Gladio chuckled. "Monica keeps this place running smoothly, don't know what we'd do without her," he explained, unable to help pushing a strand of blond hair back behind his ear, seeing pale cheeks redden slightly but he didn't flinch or pull away. "I will see you at dinner," he promised, stepping away, seeing nervousness flash over the very open face. "It's alright, you're safe here, no one will hurt you."

He waited until the blond nodded before leaving him to Monica's care.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood as Gladio walked into the library, looking agitated. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I thought I found him…" he admitted softly, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I found a young man on the shore, dressed in what looks like an old sail. He appears to be mute and unsteady on his feet. Monica's seeing to him but she wants the doctor called just to be safe."

"I will have him sent for immediately," Ignis assured him.

"Thanks Iggy," Gladio smiled tiredly and Ignis rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mystery saviour or not, he is still a person in need and we will help him."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Monica carefully helped the blond into the bath, watching his childish fascination with the bubbles. It was hard to guess his age but she thought perhaps he looked a little younger than he actually was. "Washed up from a shipwreck," she shook her head but then smiled when he looked at her, patting his hand. "We'll have you feeling better in no time," she promised.

She wasn't too worried about his health, not with how bright and alert he was. Anything serious likely would have killed him before he reached shore. It was a miracle he had survived at sea for so long and without burning red, especially with his pale skin. She knelt on the ledge around the large tub and began working on his salt encrusted hair, feeling him relax as she worked. Once she'd rinsed it she looked over at where the ruined sail he'd been wearing was and shrugged, just in case he'd grown attached to it she'd have it seen to.

"I'll get this washed for you," she smiled and tossed it down the laundry shoot, not noticing the small crab hidden in the cloth.

She then went to the chest where clothing for both genders and in a few sizes was stored for emergencies. She pulled out a simple pair of pants and shirt before returning to help him out of the bath, relieved to find he seemed a little steadier now. She was beginning to wonder if he'd taken a blow to the head as he struggled with the oddest things. She brushed his hair out and tied it back loosely before getting him into the bed.

"Rest now, the doctor will be here soon just to make sure you're alright. It's a few hours until dinner, are you hungry?" she asked and he shook his head. "Very well, try and get some rest."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cid left the suite and went to the library where the Prince waited with Scientia and his head of household. He bowed and then took the offered seat.

"Is he alright?" the Prince asked before he could say anything.

"He is in great health considerin'. Can't find any recent injuries. His legs are a bit weak, not surprisin' if he's been out at sea. No sign he's carrin' any diseases either. Make sure he drinks plenty of water and call me if anythin' changes."

"is there any evidence of a head injury?" Monica asked and Cid turned to her.

"Head wound?"

"It's just that he appeared confused by simple, everyday things, including getting dressed."

"Hmm," Cid frowned, considering it. "If he has, it's not recent. Depending on where it was, he could be left with permanent damage, like his inability to speak, and even ongoing confusion. I've seen it before in soldiers. Watch him, if he is confused then he could hurt himself on something like a candle or scissors if he doesn't remember they can be dangerous," he warned. "Try and teach him, he might be able to re-learn if it was a head wound."

"Thank you," the Prince paid him and he left, puzzled by the cheerful, innocent blond.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gladio do be reasonable. Nice young men just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some –" Ignis didn't know how to finish it as he took his seat at the dinning table.

"I'm tellin' you, Ignis, he was REAL! I'm gonna find that boy- and I'm gonna marry him," Gladio swore from where he was seated at the head of the table, playing with a goblet of water.

"Come on dear, don't be shy," Monica urged and they looked over to see her guiding Prompto into the room.

"Oh, Gladio, isn't he a vision?" Ignis asked, seeing the surprise on his Prince's face as he took in the boy dressed for dinner. Ignis studied him, he was definitely younger than both of them, his pale colouring hinting at a more northern ancestry.

"You look – wonderful," Gladio stood to pull out a chair for the boy.

Did he know how to write? If he did then that would give them a way to communicate, to learn who he was. Surely someone, somewhere was missing him? was he even old enough to have left home? "You must be famished," Ignis smiled gently as their guest sat down, looking around. "It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Gladio?" he smirked slightly at his friend and then they both stared when he picked up his fork and began running it through the stands that had come loose from his ponytail. Seeing their looks he dropped the fork, almost flinching back. "Monica, what's for dinner?" Ignis asked to take attention from the boy.

"You'll love it, Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. Although something lighter and easier is being made for you dear," Monica smiled at the boy who smiled shyly back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They all looked towards the kitchens as something crashed and then something else.

"I better go see how Ravus is doing," Monica walked quickly from the room.

"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Ravus' voice was obvious from the hall and she picked up her pace, opening the door to find Ravus on his hands and knees…the kitchens were an utter disaster!

"Ravus! What are you doing?" she demanded angrily, having no sympathy when he hit his head on the counter.

"Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame," he winced.

She shook her head and grabbed the tray with the meals on it, leaving him behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto didn't pay much attention to their conversation, still embarrassed. Had Dino been wrong about what dinglehoppers were used for?

"You know, Gladio, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, Ignis, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Ignis lifted his plate's cover to reveal Nyx cowering in the salad and Prompto's eyes went wide in shock. "Get your mind off –"

"Easy, Ignis, Easy."

Prompto lifted his own plate cover and signalled for Nyx to hide there. Nyx rushed across the table and under it while no one was looking. Prompto just got it down in time before Gladio turned to him.

"It's not a bad idea. If he's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Gladio asked.

Prompto nodded vigorously, smiling softly as he leant heavily on his plate's cover.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood on the part of his room that was outside, looking down to see Gladio and Pelna on the grass, playing he thought.

"Come here boy! …Arrr…." Gladio's voice reached him on the wind and then the Prince looked up, spotting him, and waving. He jolted, embarrassed, and lifted his hand in a shaky wave before retreating passed the door.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man," Nyx waved the piece of greenery he'd been hiding under earlier as Prompto sat down, brushing his hair out before collapsing into bed. It was so soft! So different to beds at home. "Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this," he waited for a reaction only to see Prompto curled on his side, eyes closed. "Hm." He brushed some loose hair back with a claw before curling up near the young prince. "You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Any sign of them?" Cor demanded as Libertus swam up, saluting.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere, we've found no trace of your son - or Nyx," he reported sadly. Nyx was his friend and he was very worried about him.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home."

"Yes sire," he quickly took his leave to pass on the word. They had to find them!

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Cor whispered, slumping on his throne.

"Daddy?" he looked up as Iris swam close.

He held his hand out to his daughter and she swam over, curling up against him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Prompto will be fine, he has to be," she whispered, refusing to give up hope. "We want to help look."

"Out of the question. It is bad enough Prompto is out there somewhere, I cannot risk the rest of you too."

Iris slumped but nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Monica helped Prompto get dressed for the day and smiled. "Very nice. Enjoy the day young one."

He nodded and walked away, down to the main entrance where Gladio was waiting. The Prince smiled at him and Prompto smiled back. Gladio offered his hand and Prompto reached out, letting the Prince guide him outside, his eyes widening at the strange animals hitched to something unliving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glanced down and saw how wide his eyes were as he looked at the Chocobos, as if he hadn't seen one before. "Want to pet them?" he asked, leading him over and then lifting his hand to show him what to do. The boy hesitantly copied him before grinning, utterly entranced by the birds and their soft feathers. "Have you ever seen a Chocobo before?" he asked and the blond shook his head. Was it that, or did he not remember?

The birds obviously liked Prompto, turning to try and preen his hair, surprising him, but he just smiled even wider and….yes, he was laughing. It was strange for someone to laugh but for there to be no noise. He wondered what his voice would sound like.

"Come on, we have a lot to see," he helped him up and then got in himself. He followed the road into the city and it felt nice, to see someone so excited about seeing Insomnia. Seeing it all through someone else's eyes made it all feel new. He eventually stopped the carriage and let the kid drag him around through the markets and shops, buying trinkets that he noticed caught the blonds eye.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Has he kissed her yet?" Noctis leapt up out of the water to see Nyx who leant out of the human moving thing.

"Not yet," the crab grumbled.

"Ohh…"

"Yo, Noctis! Any kissing?" Dino called out a few minutes later and Noct sighed.

"No, not yet."

"Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." He followed the carriage as it left town, flying high to be out of sight, watching as Prompto was given the reigns and sent the Chocobos racing forward, nearly crashing, before slowing to a more sedate pace.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto got in the small boat, looking around at the beautiful scenery. Everything was so different to the world he knew and it was overwhelming, scary even at times, but as long as he was with Gladio he felt safe. He just wished he could tell him everything. He only had one day left before the deal came due, either Gladio kissed him or…he didn't want to think about it. Maybe…he'd done something too rash? Had there been another way?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing," Noctis complained as Dino blocked his view of the two humans.

"Nothing is happening…" he moaned. "Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He flew over and began signing….not seeing Prompto cringe from his seat in the boat.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery," Gladio grimaced and Prompto buried his face in his hands, embarrassed though touched by Dino trying to help.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Nyx leapt from the boat and swam down to pluck a blade of grass, gathering the nearby animals together. This was his area of expertise thank you very much. "You want something done; you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion…Strings…Winds…Words…" he began conducting the most important symphony of his life, because if they failed, if the Prince didn't kiss Prompto…then how could he ever return and tell the King?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stopped rowing, just enjoying the early evening. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mathew?" he asked only for the blond to make a face, making him laugh. "Okay, no. How 'bout - David? Luche?" he wasn't good at guessing games and there were an awful lot of names to go through to even hope to guess correctly.

"Prompto, his name is Prompto."

"Prompto?" he suddenly asked, it was weird but he could have sworn he heard a voice telling him. The blond lit up, nodding happily and Gladio smiled back. "Prompto? Well, that's kinda pretty. Okay, Prompto… Now…let's see if I can guess your age," he offered and Prompto titled his head to the side slightly, looking amused. "Fourteen?" he teased only to get a disgusted look in return. "Oh, younger?" Prompto crossed his arms and Gladio laughed. "Okay, Okay. Seventeen?" he was pretty sure that was too old and Prompto shook his head, motioning down…lower? "Fifteen?" and that got the same motion but upwards and he grinned. "Sixteen," he stated and Prompto nodded. That meant there was two years difference in their ages, that was good.

They sat in silence, the boat floating under a willow and…it was almost like he could hear music, which was crazy but…Prompto was staring at him, his hair coming loose, the rising moonlight lighting him from behind….beautiful. Gladio found himself leaning towards him, Prompto leaning forward to, his heart pounding in anticipation, a hand moving to gently hold Prompto's shoulder. Prompto's eyes fell shut as they moved closer and then Gladio gasped as everything lurched, reaching for the blond as the boat tipped, barely catching him as they went under, quickly pulling him back to the surface.

"Easy, hang on - I've gotcha," he promised, feeling Prompto cling to him. he felt his feet hit the bottom thankfully, the water up to his shoulders, too deep for Prompto to stand in.

Neither saw the two eels slap tails in triumph.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nice work, boys," Ardyn murmured as the image faded. "That was a close one. Too close. The little whore! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing him by sunset for sure." Ardyn swamp to his supply cabinet, pulling out what he needed. "Well, it's time Ardyn took matters into his own tentacles! Cor's son will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" as the cauldron began to glow and bubble, Ardyn wrapped his hands around the shell containing Prompto's voice, laughing in delighted anticipation….his laugh changing until it sounded like Prompto even as his form warped and changed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio sat on the bench, staring out at the ocean, lost in thought. Until their unintended dip, the day had been wonderful. Prompto had lost a lot of his shyness, overcome by excitement. They had even managed to communicate enough for him to learn his name and age. Though it wasn't enough to try and track down any possible family, he could have been on any of a hundred ships from a number of nations. And…he didn't seem to be worried about being missed so maybe he didn't have any family?

He liked Prompto, a lot, despite their inability to truly talk and get to know each other. Could he love him? The staff already seemed to, doting on him, Ignis already mothering him along with Monica. Could…could he marry him? Rule with a Prince-consort who could not speak? They still hadn't checked if he could write, he'd have to do that tomorrow, but even if he couldn't, he could learn. Would Prompto want that kind of life? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Iggy.

"Gladio, far better than any dream boy, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes," Ignis counselled, indicating the balcony to Prompto's room, and Gladio glanced up, seeing the blond even as he slipped back inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis patted his shoulder and then went on his way. He glanced down at the tidal pools, curious to see the same fish he'd been noticing around the last few days. He was sure it was the same one, it had an unusual colouration. He carefully moved down onto the rocks, closer to the pools to get a better look, if he didn't know better, he'd say it was looking up at the Citadel. "You might want to move on little fish, before someone takes you for their supper," he murmured and the fish twisted in the water. "Are you stuck?" he moved closer and yes; the tidal pool had become cut off. "Well, you don't look dangerous." He couldn't see any spines or anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was terrified, he'd been seen! This was the human that had found the Prince after Prompto rescued him. Humans ate fish! He was going to die and Prompto would never know what had happened to him! He'd just needed to stay close to his best friend.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," the human whispered and Noctis quivered, wishing he was a lionfish or something so he could defend himself. The human had a nice voice, but he wasn't fooled. "Easy, let's get you back in the ocean." Hot hands closed around him and he squirmed wildly, terrified as the water disappeared. "There, there, almost done," the human continued to speak softly and Noctis found himself stilling, struggling to breath in the air. Then he felt the coolness of the sea again, felt hot fingers curiously trace over his scales, before the hands vanished.

He dove down, swimming further out before daring to pop his head up again, seeing the human looking out over the water, he wouldn't be able to see him now, it was getting dark. Why had a human done that? Maybe…Prom's Prince wasn't the only good one?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis wiped his wet hands on a handkerchief, eyes searching the dark but he couldn't see the little fish. Hopefully the brief time out of the water and the way it had panicked hadn't harmed it. fish floated when dead and he couldn't see anything like that.

Hoping Gladio would listen to his advice, he returned to the Citadel to get some sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched Ignis walk away, sighing again before standing to head inside. He was right, he couldn't keep chasing a dream. He paused, frowning, he could hear…singing? He turned and went to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the cove to see someone walking along the sand. That voice! Was it possible?

He didn't see the crimson wisps of magic rising from the shell around the neck of the person he was watching, rising up towards Gladio. He froze, wide eyes glowing red briefly.

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Ardyn smirked as the Prince stared down at him, under his spell. He reached up to trace his cheek. “My dear Prince, you found me,” he whispered. He kind of liked this spell, looking young and attractive and not his true age, though he missed his tentacles. He supposed the Prince was very attractive, for a human. Not to his taste but he could see why the little Prince had been drawn to the human. “We have a wedding to arrange my love.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dino flew toward castle, the sun barely up but he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. It had worked!! The romantic serenading had worked even if the boat had tipped over. The whole town was talking about the wedding and it had spread to sea and air since they knew exactly who it was the Prince had been with yesterday. He flew through the open window and landed on the bed. “Prompto! Prompto, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!” he reached out to shake Prom’s hand with his wings as they young Prince sat up, hair a mess and still mostly asleep.

“What is this idiot babbling about?” Nyx grumbled, turning his back on them, grumpy, and Dino snatched him up, rubbing his shell.

“Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!” he called the last as he took off again to help spread the word further.

Prompto blinked dazedly after him before the words sank in and he brightened, scrambling out of bed to run downstairs, only to see Gladio standing with a stranger on his arm. He flattened himself behind a pillar, staring at the two as Nyx scurried to his side to look through the banister. What was going on? Who was he?

“Well, uh - err, Gladio. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery lad of yours does - in fact exist. And - and he is lovely. Congratulations, my dear,” Ignis took his hand and bowed in greeting.

“We wish to be married as soon as possible,” Gladio answered and Prompto pressed a hand to his mouth, blue eyes filling with tears. How could this be happening? He’d thought…Gladio had nearly kissed him last night, hadn’t he?

“Oh, yes - of course, Gladio, but, er - but these things do take time, you know...” Ignis sounded shocked and confused.

“This afternoon, Ignis. The wedding ship departs at sunset,” Gladio commanded.

“Oh, oh - very well, Gladio - as you wish,” Ignis agreed and if anything else was said Prompto missed it as he ran off crying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Monica received word very quickly and was shocked but she made her way upstairs to the guest suite, seeing the figure curled on the bed, body heaving with silent sobs. She walked over and sat down, reaching out to gently stroke sleep messed blond hair. “I’m sorry Prompto,” she whispered. She knew love when she saw it, the boy loved her Prince and for a while…she had really thought Gladio was beginning to return his feelings, even after only two days. How could he hurt the boy like this? He should have at least told the blond himself.

Red rimmed blue eyes met hers and she opened her arms, the boy clinging to her as he sobbed and she rocked him, offering what comfort she could. She had a lot of work for the wedding and preparing for their new royal but…it could wait. For the first time in a long time she wanted to put the Prince over her knee. He had never been a cruel child but this…something just felt wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was being run ragged trying to ready an event that should have had months if not a year or more worth of planning in mere hours. Royal weddings were not meant to be rushed and yet Gladio would not hear a word about waiting. His best friend had brushed him off as if he wasn’t important, all his focus on this Ardyn. Something about it was really bothering him.

Gladio had described the boy who had saved him and this man…his hair was dark red, not a light shade and his eyes were not blue. No…Prompto fit the description of Gladio’s mystery saviour, apart from being mute. Ardyn was also too old, Gladio’s age at least. Why was Gladio refusing to listen?

He glanced up as the door opened, relaxing as the woman walked in. “Monica,” he greeted tiredly.

“Sorry I haven’t been around to help.”

“It’s fine,” he waved her off, she had all but raised them after the King died. If she had been missing from the preparations she had a good reason… “Prompto,” he whispered and she nodded sadly.

“I think he overheard you and Gladio speaking this morning. I found him sobbing in bed and I couldn’t leave him. The poor boy genuinely loves Gladio.”

Ignis nodded, he’d seen it from the start. Prompto was head over heels for Gladio and he had thought Gladio was falling for him in return. “Something about this feels wrong. The timing…this Ardyn shows up right as Gladio begins showing his interest in Prompto, who physically fits the description Gladio gave of his saviour while Ardyn matches none of it.”

“What did the Prince say about that?”

“Nothing,” he sighed. “He’s barely spoken to me all day except to give instructions for the wedding. This isn’t like him.”

“Shall I try?” she offered and he shook his head.

“No, Prompto needs someone at his side.”

“What will happen to him now?” she asked, worried, and he didn’t blame her. He had the feeling their soon to be Queen would not take kindly to his presence in the Citadel.

“I still have my family home even if I don’t live there. If we cannot find his family then I will take him in. We cannot just abandon him,” he swore.

Monica nodded, obviously relieved, leaving to return to Prompto’s side only to find his room empty. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest but he got up and dressed when Monica left, slipping out of the Citadel, everyone too busy to notice him. He made his way down to the docks to watch as the massive ship was prepared. Today was his last day as a human, of freedom, when the sun set the Sea Witch would come from him.

Why had he signed the contract? He had signed his voice away and then his life all for love. He loved Gladio and he always would, especially after spending time with him. That was all he’d ever have now, memories of a happy time. How could he have done this to his family?

As they day passed he remained there, Nyx at his side, a horrified and grieving Noctis watching from the water. Late in the afternoon, he saw everyone arrive and board the ship, easily picking out Gladio from the crowd, wanting nothing more than to be able to call out to him, to plead with him to stay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dino happily flew after the ship, humming to himself. He’d been scared for Prompto, that the Prince wouldn’t kiss him in time and he’d end up another trophy of the Sea Witch but he’d done it! He had won his Princes’ love and everything was going to be fine. He flew around the ship and then spotted a porthole, landing to look, staring in confusion at the redheaded young man within.

“Things are working out according to my ultimate design,” the man purred as he brushed out his hair. “Soon I'll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine!” he tossed a dart at the mirror and Dino gulped only to nearly fall as the man grabbed the mirror, revealing his reflection.

“The sea witch! Oh no…He's- I gotta….” He scrambled back into the air, flying as fast as he could back to the kingdom, hoping Prompto was somewhere obvious.

Thankfully, he spotted the blond sitting forlornly on the dock and his heart broke at the sight even as he dropped down to join them, panting for air.

“Prompto! I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!” he explained only to be met with blank looks. He grabbed Nyx, shaking the crab. “Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!” he screamed, releasing Nyx who rubbed his head with a claw.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Have I ever been wrong?” he rolled his eyes at the disbelieving look. “I mean when it's important!”

“What are we gonna do!?” Noctis demanded, terrified.

Prompto stared at the horizon where the ship was still visible, the sun beginning to drop in the sky.

_‘…Before the sun sets on the third day…’_

Prompto stood up, looking around for something to help but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and jumped into the water but he didn’t know how to swim with legs and he fought to stay above the surface. Nyx saw and cut the rope holding down some barrels, sending them into the water where Prompto grabbed onto one to stay above water.

“Prompto, grab on to that. Noctis, get him to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!” Nyx commanded.

“I'll try,” Noctis swore, wriggling into a rope loop and beginning to swim as hard as he could, pulling the barrel along.

“I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this.”

“What - What about me? What about ME?” Dino demanded as Nyx jumped into the sea.

“You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!”

“Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!” he grinned and took off, flying over the rocky shores, lagoons, everywhere he could think of, calling out to everyone he saw. “Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx swam as fast as he could, relieved when he spotted a dolphin up ahead, quickly catching a lift to the Palace. He wished he knew what the contract Prompto had signed said, magic could be tricky…what if there was no way out?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pelna growled at Ardyn but he kicked the dog as he walked passed on Gladio’s arm towards the oddly dressed human up the front. The…priest he thought he was called. The one who wore metal before his eyes had given an explanation of what would happen, though obviously reluctantly. His spell only worked on the Prince, not anyone else, and the human was clearly wary of him. Oh well, soon it wouldn’t matter at all.

“Dearly beloved…”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis pulled Prompto toward ship, trying not to gasp as he did his best. “Don't worry Prompto. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there,” he promised. They would make it, they had to!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yes, um, do you Gladio, take Ardyn, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Eh, and do you…..” his words were drowned out as the wildlife went mad, attacking Ardyn. Birds swooped down, dolphins leapt up to spit water, a walrus even got on board and began batting him around. All through it, Gladio remained standing rigidly before the priest. “…then by the power inves-“

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor swam faster than he had in a very long time, Nyx clinging on tightly. He wasn’t sure if he was more angry or scared. His son had gone to Ardyn! It was his fault, he should have been more understanding, found another way to get through to him. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Prompto. He’d had to order the others to remain behind, he could not risk his other children near Ardyn as well.

Why hadn’t he dealt with him years ago? Ardyn was powerful, very powerful, and he honestly wasn’t sure who would win a battle between them. And so he had never risked it, leaving him exiled, and warning everyone to stay away, that his deals were all but impossible to fulfil. Still, some of his people went to him for help. Well, no more. Today it would end for good. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Get away from me you slimy little-“ Ardyn yanked the starfish off his face even as he was picked up and bounced by a seal before landing on the ground.

Ignis watched in shock and then looked to his Prince, moving to his side, gripping his shoulder. “Gladio?” he called but his friend didn’t respond, terrifying him. “Gladio snap out of it!” he shook him.

“Oh, why you little-“ Ardyn grabbed the seagull by the throat as it grabbed the shell necklace, the two struggling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No one noticed as a soaking wet Prompto pulled himself up over the railing, blue eyes wide as he saw the way everyone had come to his aid in stalling the wedding. He saw Dino struggling with the human Ardyn…how had he not seen it? Though, he looked very different as a human and he’d only seen him from a distance. His eyes widened as Dino snapped the cord holding the familiar shell around Ardyn’s neck, sending it flying to smash at his own feet. He watched as a familiar orb rose from the remains, spiralling up towards him, still singing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis found Gladio slumping against him, shaking his head, looking confused. “Gladio?”

“Iggy?” he asked, sounding bewildered and then they looked over as they heard singing. They stared at the glowing orb that rose up before…Prompto! How was he on the ship? And then it entered his throat and Prompto pressed a hand to it, finishing the note. “Prompto?” Gladio whispered shakily even as Pelna bounded up to lick the blond who laughed. He could laugh! “Prompto,” he called, pulling away from Ignis to run down the aisle towards Prompto who smiled shyly.

“Gladio,” Prompto called in return and Gladio took his hands in his, studying him, but there was no doubt. Prompto had been the one.

“You - you can talk. You're the one,” he couldn’t help smiling.

“Gladio, get away from him!” Ardyn demanded before putting his hand over his mouth at the sound of his real voice.

“It - it was you all the time.” He drew Prompto closer, not caring that he was soaking wet. Had he swum all the way out to the ship?

“Oh, Gladio, I - I wanted to tell you,” Prompto murmured, leaning up as Gladio leant down.

“GLADIO NO!” Ardyn commanded.

Gladio was just about to kiss Prompto when he gasped, slumping in his arms, and Gladio barely caught him. “Prompto?” he asked in concern, seeing the sadness and fear in his eyes and then he looked down….a tail….Prompto had a tail?

Ardyn laughed as the sky darkened with a storm, lighting striking him, people screaming as he became a mer again, making his way to the couple. “You're too late! You're too late!” he crowed in triumph. He roughly grabbed Prompto around the waist, pulling him away form Gladio who was still in shock. “So long, lover boy.”

“Prompto!” Gladio shouted, reaching for Prompto as they went over the side, Prompto reaching back, obviously terrified. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Poor little prince - it's not you I'm after,” Ardyn told him as he dragged the struggling Prompto through the water. “I've a much bigger fish to –“ he came to a stop as a glowing trident was suddenly pressed to his throat.

“Ardyn, stop!”

“Why, King Cor! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?” Ardyn asked, smirking.

“Let him go,” Cor demanded angrily.

“Not a chance, Cor! He's mine now. We made a deal.” He revealed the contract and Prompto’s signature at the bottom.

“Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know –“ Prompto sobbed, being held back by Ardyn’s tentacles.

Cor blasted the contract using his trident, to no avail. All it did was press Ardyn back into a rock and the Sea Witch laughed.

“You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a mer with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Gladio! What are you doing?” Ignis demanded as Gladio moved to one of the boats, grabbing a spear as well.

“I lost him once, Ignis. I'm not going to lose him again,” he answered as he began working to lower the boat.

“Not alone!” Ignis snapped, stripping down to shirt and pants as well, getting in with him. He wasn’t the best of swimmers but he would not allow his Prince to go alone to face such a creature. Seeing Prompto go limp in Gladio’s arms had scared him, he had thought the boy dead for a second before his mind could take in what he was seeing. He had always scorned the stories of merfolk…but even he could not deny his eyes and it explained a lot. Despite that, he had seen nothing wicked or dangerous in the blond as Gladio had held him up.

Ardyn though? He had no trouble believing that creature to be evil. The wedding had been to keep Gladio from Prompto…he’d said Gladio was too late. Somehow, Prompto had been made human but with a time limit? Ardyn must have been watching somehow, had wanted them to fail.

Gladio was as in love as Prompto would and he would do anything to ensure they both lived…even if they could never be together. But…Prompto had been made human once, could it be done again?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Now! Do we have a deal?” Ardyn held up the new contract even as the old wrapped Prompto in magic, holding the process half way.

Cor stared at his terrified son, his body shrunken and twisted, no longer truly recognisable as a merman. He looked down at his Trident and then raised it to the contract, a blast of magic leaving it, scrawling his signature there.

“Ha! It's done then,” Ardyn laughed in triumph.

The magic flared around Prompto, releasing him, leaving him gasping and trembling, reaching out to wrap around Cor instead, withering and changing his body until he was like the beings from the ‘garden’. “No . . . Oh, No!” Prompto choked, swimming over to him, tears in his eyes.

“Oh, your majesty…” Nyx bowed his head to his King.

“Daddy?” Prompto whispered in shock. He felt sick, this was all his fault. What had he done?

Ardyn picked up the crown from where it had settled around Cor’s new form. “At last, it's mine!” he settled the crown on his head and then picked up the Trident, feeling the power in it.

“You –“ Prompto snarled, looking up at him. “You monster!” he screamed, launching himself at the other mer only to be slammed into a rock and held their tightly by tentacles.

“Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!” he cried out in pain as a harpoon slashed into his arm. He looked up as Prompto looked around him, seeing Gladio in the water. “Why you little fooll!” Ardyn snarled.

“Gladio! Gladio look out!” Prompto screamed in terror, struggling wildly and then another harpoon struck and he looked over to see…Ignis!

“After them!” Ardyn snarled and the two eels took off towards the swimming humans. Caligo and Loqi grabbed one each, coiling around their legs to keep them from being able to surface, planning to drown them.

“Come on!” Nyx swam for the Prince while Noctis went for the other man.

,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slapped the eel over and over in the face with his tail, dazing him, and he released his grip on the human. Wide green eyes stared at him, recognition there. He got under the man’s arm and swam hard, trying to pull him up and then the man began kicking his legs. They surfaced and he gasped in air, grabbing the side of the small boat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Say goodbye to your sweetheart,” Ardyn smirked, aiming the Trident at Gladio. Prompto lunged forward, yanking back on Ardyn’s hair, throwing his aim off. “Babies! My poor, little poopsies!” Ardyn bemoaned as the remains of his eels sank down before glaring up at where the Princes were swimming for the surface. He gripped the Trident tightly, surrounded by magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto surfaced and spotted Gladio swimming for the boat, easily catching up to pull him to it, seeing a soaked Ignis inside, Noctis swimming beside it. “Gladio, you've got to get away from here,” Prompto told him, gently brushing wet black hair away from Gladio’s face.

“No, I won't leave you,” he denied, not caring that it was a tail he could feel moving in the water beside him. He pulled him closer, holding him and Prompto clung to him.

“You have to! Please, he’ll kill you. I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I just…I just wanted to be with you.”

“Highness!” Ignis called, pointing at the water and the two looked down to see the glow of magic spreading.

They were forced apart as something began to rise from the sea.

“Go!” Prompto turned to glance at the small book.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis grabbed the oars to steady the boat, seeing the fish that had saved him floundering in the suddenly strong current. He grabbed the bailing pail and used it to scoop him up, putting the now water filled bucket down as he rowed as hard as he could away from the rising….oh. What could they do against that? “Gladio!” he called but he couldn’t see his Prince and friend anywhere. He glanced down to find the fish watching him and managed a small smile. “I’m sure they’re fine. You…you can understand me, can’t you?” he asked and swallowed when the fish nodded. “Right…I am never eating seafood again.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You pitiful, insignificant, fool!” the massive creature laughed at them as they clung together.

“Look out!” they were forced to dive apart as a massive tentacle rose from the water and nearly hit them. Gladio surfaced, looking around for Prompto, spotting Ignis getting the row boat out of the way.

“Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!” Ardyn crowed as he used the Trident, sending the seas and skies into chaos. He used its power to cause a powerful whirlpool, raising ships from the depths.

Prompto clung to a rock, the current to strong for him, looking around wildly. “GLADIO!” he couldn’t see him! His eyes widened as Ardyn aimed at him, throwing himself from the rock only to fall into the centre of the whirlpool, hitting the wet sand at the bottom. He dragged himself around, dodging blast after blast but he knew he couldn’t dodge forever.

Gladio grabbed a trailing rope and began climbing, hand over hand, until he could pull himself onto the rotting deck. He staggered, trying to keep his footing in the rough seas on a ship that definitely wasn’t sea worthy. He managed to reach the wheel, grabbing on, using his full strength to try and turn it. He could see Ardyn firing down and knew he was aiming at Prompto. He would not let him die!

Ardyn laughed as he took aim. “So much for true love!” he sneered and Prompto stared death in the face, blue eyes wide but he didn’t flinch.

Gladio grimaced but turned the ship, the broken mast slamming into the creature who screamed in pain, tentacles lashing about, wrapping around the ship and Gladio bolted for the rail, throwing himself over and into the turbulent sea.

Ardyn writhed, eyes bulging, and then his body exploded.

Prompto gasped as the water rushed over him before calming. “Gladio!” he called, swimming for where he’d last seen him, looking around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stopped rowing as the skies cleared, nearly to shore, slumping over the oars, exhausted. “I do believe we’ve won,” he whispered, hearing splashing from the bucket. “Think it’s safe to let you back in?” he looked up and the fish nodded. “Right.” He hesitated but then put his hand in the water, petting the fish which looked surprised. “Stay safe, you’re rather small. Thank you, for helping me,” he smiled and then lowered the bucket into the sea, watching the fish swim back towards where the battle had been.

He caught his breath and began rowing again, searching for any sign of Gladio or Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The trident fell down through the water back to Cor and then it was in his hand as the magic reversed. He looked around and then he saw Nyx watching him in relief. “Prompto?” he asked, terrified for his son and Nyx pointed. Cor relaxed as he saw his youngest swimming around at the surface. “His human?”

“Killed the Sea Witch,” Nyx answered.

Cor nodded and swam up to gently put a hand on his son’s shoulder, the boy spinning, eyes wide and then Cor nearly went over as Prompto slammed into him, clinging. “It’s alright son, I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Daddy,” he sobbed and Cor just held him.

He tightened his grip on his Trident, sending out magic, relieved when it detected no human, living or dead, close by. “It’s alright Prompto,” he soothed. It was time they truly speak but it could wait.

“Prompto!” Noctis cried, barrelling into them, for once not put off by Cor’s presence and he couldn’t help smiling at the small fish, his sons oldest friend.

“Noct!” Prompto let go of him to scoop the fish up. “I was so worried!”

“You’re alright,” his son whispered in relief.

“Yeah, the other human, he scooped me up in a…bucket! He got us away in a little boat and then once it was all calm he put me back in the sea. He even thanked me for stopping that nasty eel!” Noctis practically babbled and Prompto smiled. “Oh! Um…your Majesty…”

Cor chuckled and petted Noctis’ head. “I am glad you are alright Noctis.”

“Noct, did you see Gladio?”

“No…”

“He is not in the sea son; he was likely pulled aboard a ship or already swam to shore. Come, we should return home.”

“I…”

“We have a lot to talk about and your siblings are going made with worry. I believe you know where he lives and I am sure your friends can come up with a way to gain his attention.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed quietly, looking shocked he had suggested such a thing. A human had come to save his son and another had kept Noctis safe in the battle. Perhaps…not all were as bad as the rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio groaned and slowly pushed himself up…he was on the beach…the same one he’d woken on before. He hurt! But he forced himself to his feet, eyes scanning the sea for any sign. “Prompto!” he called out, praying to the six, specifically Leviathan, that the merman was okay. He had killed Ardyn before he hit Prompto, hadn’t he? There was nothing, no splash or sign of blond hair or anything.

“Gladio!” A familiar voice called and then Ignis was there and he hugged his best friend tight. “We really need to stop meeting like this,” his Adviser mumbled and Gladio laughed because it was that or cry. “What is it?” Ignis knew him too well to be fooled.

“Have you seen Prompto?”

“Oh...no, I got the fish I assume is his friend away from the battle and he seemed to swim back that way once the water was calm but I saw no one.”

“I see…”

“I’m sure he’s fine Gladio. Perhaps he has gone to see his family?”

“I guess…”

“Come, you need a hot meal and a bath, not to mention new clothes. The ship docked during the night, everyone on board is fine, although worried about you. We can come back and check, I am sure Prompto will come to see you as soon as he can.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto curled with Aranea and Luna, the others lounging around the room. He’d hurt his siblings so much by vanishing and he felt really guilty over it but they had all just been relieved he was home and safe. He sighed, eyes drifting shut, as Aranea ran her fingers through his hair.

“You miss him, your human, don’t you?” she asked and he turned his head, pressing it against her shoulder.

“Oh Prom,” Luna whispered, glancing around at the others, seeing they were slowly coming to the same conclusion. “We love you little brother, we just want you to be happy,” she promised as Aranea kept up the soothing petting and eventually he fell asleep.

Minds made up, the six of them went looking for their Father. They would miss Prompto terribly, but they wanted him to be happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto!” Gladio called as he wandered along the shore. It had been almost a week since that horrible day and there’d been no sign of the merman. Every day the hope he was alive dwindled further. Ignis argued that they didn’t know where in the ocean he lived, that he might have been hurt and needed time to heal, but he just needed to see him, to know he was alright. If Prompto hadn’t saved him that day then the merman would be safe. If he was dead…it would be all his fault.

He sat on the sand, head on his knees, wishing for some sign.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto surfaced, easily climbing up on the rock, seeing Gladio sitting on the beach, looking so sad. He wanted to call out to him, to be safe in his arms again, but all that would do was prolong the pain of their parting. He was a merman and Gladio was human, there was no way for them to be together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He really does love him, doesn't he, Nyx?” Cor asked as he watched the two separated loves. He could see the defeat in the way the human sat, could almost feel the longing and grief from his son.

“Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives,” Nyx offered and Cor looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You - always say that?” he sighed and looked back at his son, Noctis now by his side in the water. “Then I guess there's just one problem left.”

“And what's that, Your Majesty?”

“How much I'm going to miss him,” Cor murmured and Nyx stared in shock. He placed his Trident flat on the surface of the water, watching the magic reach out to both Prompto and Noctis, after all, how could he separate lifelong friends like that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto gasped and looked down, eyes going wide as he was surrounded in his Dad’s magic, glancing back, meeting his eyes, seeing the soft smile and he offered a shaky one in return before looking back to the shore. He slipped off the rock and swam closer, feeling it as his tail faded away. He took a step and then another, knowing how to walk this time and then he was running through the surf.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio heard something and looked up, freezing in shock as saw a blond head emerge from the surf and then Prompto was running towards him, clothing forming from golden light and Gladio scrambled up, running to meet him at the waterline, picking him up and swinging him around. Prompto laughed freely and then Gladio kissed him.

“Um…help?” a voice called and he put Prompto down, both turning to see a young man with bright blue eyes and messy black hair struggling to stand in the surf, only to collapse.

“Noct?” Prompto called in shock and the young man offered a tremulous smile.

“I…uh…”

Prompto pulled away and ran back into the water so Gladio followed, simply plucking the young man from the water to carry him ashore, setting him gently down in the sand.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, looking for any sign of injury.

“I...don’t think so?” he lifted a trembling hand to stare at it as if he’d never seen it before.

“It’s alright, remember how shaky I was on my legs the first time? All of this is new for you Noct,” Prompto soothed and then looked up at Gladio. “Gladio, this is my best friend, Noctis. We’ve known each other since he was a guppy,” he grinned and the newly introduced Noctis groaned.

“Prom!”

“Um, guppy?” he asked as Prompto supported his friend.

“Little? Not long hatched?” Prompto tried and Gladio blinked.

Hatched? Noctis had hatched from an egg? Wait…black hair, blue eyes… “Are you….the fish?”

Noctis nodded. “This is really weird, limbs instead of fins.”

“Okay, let’s get you both up to the Citadel,” Gladio decided. They were all wet after all but at least no one was dressed in a ragged sail.

He never saw the Sea King and crab floating further out, watching as he picked Noctis up and Prompto pressed against his side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Gladio, I was wo….” Ignis trailed off as he saw the dark haired young man practically limp in Gladio’s arms and beside him…. “Prompto?”

The blond smiled brightly at him. “Hi.”

Ignis hurried down the stairs and drew Prompto into a hug which he returned. “We feared the worst,” he murmured, letting go. “I am glad you are well and…human?”

Prompto nodded. “I’m human again.”

“And who is this?” he glanced at the young man in Gladio’s arms, getting a shy smile.

“Thank you for saving me,” he said and Ignis frowned in confusion. “Don’t think I like buckets though.”

That had Ignis’ eyes going wide behind his glasses. “Are you…well…”

He laughed. “You petted my scales. I could understand you.”

“Oh, well… you’re welcome. I’ll have Monica open up another guest suite then. Are you injured?”

“I don’t…” his arm moved oddly and Ignis realised, he had been a fish all his life, not even with the limbs Prompto had had.

“I’ll take him Gladio, you need to get dry and talk with Prompto.”

“Sure?” Gladio asked and he nodded so Gladio passed the younger male over, Ignis taking his weight easily enough.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what? I assure you that if I were to suddenly find myself a fish I would be having just as much trouble. May I ask your name?” he began walking, making sure to fully support him.

“Noctis.”

“It is nice to meet you Noctis, my name is Ignis. Let’s get you settled, a warm bath, clean clothes and something to eat.” He carried Noctis into a room, just as Monica arrived, likely sent by Gladio with the way she was smiling.

“And this is our newest guest?”

“Monica, this is Noctis, Prompto’s friend.”

“Hi.”

“Hello dear. Do you want me to take over Ignis?”

“Noctis has yet to learn how to walk so I’ll help him; you can’t carry him.”

“Very well. Call if you need anything.”

Ignis nodded and then carried Noctis into the bathroom, seeing him staring at everything curiously. He set Noctis down gently on a bench, making sure he was leaning back against the wall. He went to ensure the tub was filling with warm water and then began helping him out of his clothing. He ran sure hands over bare arms. “It is not a lack of musculature that is making things difficult which is good as that would take considerable time to gain,” he assured him. “I’m going to help you stand up, alright? I won’t let you fall.”

“Okay,” Noctis agreed nervously.

Ignis put an arm around his waist and pulled him up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio opened the door to Prompto’s room nervously. “Everything’s how you left it,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. Why was he nervous? Prompto had come back to him, even after everything. Surely that meant he wanted to be with him? “I…I kept hoping that somehow…”

“I’d come back?” Prompto asked and he nodded. Prompto stepped closer to him, looking up at him and Gladio rested a hand on his side. “I wanted to come back so bad, I missed you so much. I had to go home, see my siblings. They talked to Dad about letting me come back to you. I didn’t realise he’d agreed until I felt the magic while I was watching you.”

“You were watching? Why didn’t you let me know you were there?” Gladio asked, hurt, and then Prompto was pressed against him, hugging him, and he hugged back.

“It just would have hurt more when I had to leave,” Prompto whispered. “I’m sorry, for all the trouble I caused you. I’m not a very good merman, too fascinated by your world. Contact with humans was forbidden, when I save you…Dad was so angry,” he whispered and Gladio moved them further into the room, sitting down together on the bed.

“Did he…hurt you?”

“What?” Prompto’s eyes went wide. “No! He’d never hurt me or any of us. I used to…collect things, I’d find objects in ships on the bottom of the sea. Noctis found the statue of you and got it to my cave,” he blushed slightly at admitting that. “Daddy…destroyed it all.”

“I’m sorry….is that why you went to use a fork in your hair?” he asked and Prompto’s cheeks went even redder. “Don’t worry, we’ll teach you everything you want to know,” he promised. He listened as Prompto slowly told him everything about how he had become human and lost his voice. It was obvious to him that Ardyn had never intended for him and Prompto to kiss in time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled at Gladio as they sat waiting at the table for Ignis who Gladio said was going to be helping Noct. Gladio held his hand gently as they waited, talking quietly about what he’d been doing since the fight. They both looked up as the doors opened and Ignis walked inside, one arm around Noctis’ waist, steadying him, but Noctis was walking! His best friend looked up at him and grinned. Seeing him as a human was jarring and yet one look in those dark blue eyes and it was obvious who he was.

Ignis settled Noctis into a seat and then sat beside him and they began to eat, the two humans making sure they showed them both how to use the cutlery. Prompto had gotten the hang of most of it before but everything was new to Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Prompto laughed and ran around with Pelna, the dog barking happily. It had been a month since he had walked out of the ocean and every day he fell a little more in love with the bright teen. He was also getting used to odd visitors, a seagull that would chatter away with him, a crab, even various aquatic animals that would pop up whenever they were near the water. He couldn’t understand them, neither could Ignis, but Prompto and Noctis could.

He ran his fingers over the box in his pocket. It was a big step but not as big as changing his species like Prompto had for him. Prompto looked up and smiled and Gladio smiled back, walking over to join him, petting Pelna before bringing out the box to reveal the ring within. Prompto looked at it curiously and Gladio took a deep breath.

“Will you marry me Prompto?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on a bench, watching the sea below. He missed it, missed the freedom of just swimming where he pleased but…he would have missed Prompto more.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, resting a hand on his shoulder and Noctis looked up at him, smiling.

“Just thinking.”

Ignis sat beside him and Noctis leant against him, enjoying the warmth. “Are you happy here Noctis?” he asked seriously and Noctis straightened up to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” he promised. “I do miss the sea, being able to go where I please when I want but Prompto was my only friend and I would have hated being separated like that. And…I…well, he would have outlived me by a lot, you all would have if I was still a fish.” He looked down at the sea and Ignis took his hand gently.

“I am glad you are here,” he admitted. “While I could speak to you as a fish, it is nice being answered.”

That got a laugh out of Noctis. “I wanted to talk to you, to say thank you for getting me out of the tidal pool and then in the fight. I was so scared of you that first time.”

“I know. I’ve never been fond of eating fish myself so you were never in danger of that from me,” Ignis offered and Noctis nodded.

“I would have missed Prompto a lot more than I miss the sea. And…it’s nice, getting to know you all.”

“I am glad, I was worried you would regret being here.”

“If King Cor had asked, I would have said yes in a second to joining Prompto, promise.”

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to change species so greatly, there are at least similarities between humans and merfolk. You have adapted amazingly well considering the vast differences.”

“Thank you,” Noctis blushed slightly. “Can I ask, what exactly is involved in a wedding? I didn’t really get to see anything on the ship and Dino did a pretty good job of disrupting it.”

Ignis nodded and began explaining.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked up as Nyx swam in, obviously exited. “What is it?”

“They’re getting married! I was just visiting Noctis and he told me that the wedding ship sails in seven days. It’s a sea wedding in the hope that Prompto’s family will come to see them.”

“Then we will be there,” he agreed. His son was getting married. “How is Noctis adjusting?”

“He said that everyone at the palace has been helping him, especially the Prince’s best friend, Ignis. He is walking just like a human now and appears happy.”

“Good,” he had wondered if transforming the young fish was the right thing to do but how could he allow them to be separated?

“The humans in their palace have even given up eating fish for them, apparently worried about catching someone they know.”

Cor nodded, that was very good of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled at Gladio as they finished their vows and then they kissed. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. “I love you,” he whispered and Gladio grinned at him.

“Love you too, my little merman,” he teased and Prompto laughed.

They walked over to the rail and Prompto’s smile widened at the sight of his Dad and siblings as well as a mass of those from their kingdom. Prompto waved wildly, tears in his eyes and then the water rose up, bringing his Dad up and he threw himself into his arms. “I love you Daddy,” he whispered, trying not to cry.

“I love you Prompto,” his Dad whispered back, pulling back to kiss his forehead. He looked to Gladio and Prompto glanced back to see him bowing to his Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor nodded as the human Prince bowed to him, expression soft when he looked at Prompto. He then looked over to see Noctis standing with another human, taller than him, hair lighter, eyes hidden behind some kind of human contraption. Noctis bowed to him as well, smiling, and he knew he had been right to change him, especially when he saw the human gently take Noct’s hands in his, also bowing respectfully. He had never thought he would see one respectful human, let alone more than one.

He let go of Prompto after another hug and then sank back into the water, raising his Trident to create a rainbow over the ship.

“Is he really happy Dad?” Talcott asked and Cor nodded, wrapping an arm around his sons shoulders.

“He is, as is Noctis.”

“Good.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Noctis walked down the aisle towards him. After a year as a human, it would be almost impossible for anyone to tell he hadn’t been born one. He had never really thought he would marry but something about Noctis had just drawn him in and now he couldn’t imagine life without the shy yet happy young man in it. He took Noct’s hand in his, smiling back at his soon to be husband as the priest began to speak.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sniffled as he watched Noctis say his vows, leaning back into Gladio as they watched the ceremony. He was so happy for him!

“Alright?’ his husband, his King, asked and he smiled at him.

“Happy tears,” he promised. “Everything’s perfect now.”

_The End._


End file.
